


some oc drabble shit

by avar1cious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avar1cious/pseuds/avar1cious





	

This... could this be his opening? Cain's hands illuminated blue again, and he quickly shot them towards the ceiling, causing the stone floor to shoot up in huge pillars. Abel narrowly dodged them, instead rolling directly towards his brother. He shot up from the rolling position, his palm glowing crimson as he gripped his fingers around Cain's face. He saw Cain's visible eye widen as he realized a little too late what was happening. A shriek of terror was let out by Abel as he felt raw vermilion magic explode from his palm, causing Cain's face to stick to his hand as he felt skin being broken and blood boiling and evaporating and adding to the power of the spell. Their grandfather screamed out at Abel to stop, over and over again. Cain let out his own shrill cries of agony and rage as the red glow engulfed his whole face.  
Cain let loose a final scream as his leg rose, and his foot collided with his brother's stomach. Abel's hand was torn from Cain's bloody face, vomit sputtering from his mouth as he fell backwards onto the hard ground. Cain's hand shot up to grasp at his eye. There was nothing there but a hole in his face, pouring blood onto his vest. Large cracks in the flesh spread across Cain's face like lightning, slippery crimson drenching his face. His breath was uneven and ragged, air rattling through his chest. Blood trickled through the cracks of Cain's fingers over his ravaged eye.  
Cain finally spoke in the form of a shout. "SPICA!!!" His voice was just as high-pitched, but there was something different about it; something monstrous. Blinding cyan spikes materialized from the air, blindingly shooting towards Abel, pinning him to where he was on the ground through his hands. He let out a loud, pained squeak at the burning skewers driven through his hands.  
The blue Vanden quickly walked towards his brother, his steps seeming to echo in his ears just a little too much. Abel's breath was just as uneven as Cain's, hot tears beginning to stream down his face, his arms feelings heavy, the pain in his hands shooting up his limbs. As he approached, Cain's hands began to illuminate and smoke. His magical smoke was usually a deep blue, but now it seemed to be a jet black color. Fury surged across his face, blood continuing to pulse out of his eye socket in tune with his heartbeat. He positioned his fingers in a way appropriate for snapping, and he aimed his index finger directly at Abel's face.  
The red Vanden continued to hyperventilate, attempting to hold his breath unsuccessfully. However, he made no attempts to struggle, aware that it would only heighten the pain in his arms. He watched the approach of Cain, his breathing getting worse. He finally shut his eyes and waited to die. He waited, and he waited, but nothing came. He opened his eyes, confusion on his face, and Cain was simply standing with his back turned towards his brother. His hands were no longer smoking and glowing. Shudders racked his entire body, tears dripping onto the concrete. Abel stared in complete shock and disbelief.  
He shakily spoke up, and only spoke 3 words. "I forgive you."  
The trembling calmed down in Cain's body, his limbs relaxing. Then he whipped his whole body around, his hand glowing, and he snapped, aiming his finger towards his brother's face. A massive cyan spike shot out of his hand briefly, then returned into the light surrounding his hand, crimson mixing.


End file.
